


Meet the Super-Bat Family

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Beth Lives, F/F, Family Fluff, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Kate-Ivy-Harley Friendship, Meet the Family, Oliver Queen Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Kate and Kara got together at the Vanishing Point. But being together at the end of time was easy. They only had each other.Now that their worlds are merged, they have to try and navigate their relationship, their civil life and their superhero life – and they get to introduce each other to their families. Which may just be the greatest challenge either of them have ever faced.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Diana Prince/Clark Kent, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth
Comments: 48
Kudos: 162





	1. J'onn J'onzz

Batwoman || Kanvers || Supergirl || Meet the Super-Bat Family || Supergirl || Kanvers || Batwoman

Title: Meet the Super-Bat Family – The Union Between Two Hero-Clans

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: f/f, family fluff, adoption, hurt/comfort, m/f

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

Side Pairings: Kelly/Alex, Julia/Sophie, Pamela/Harley, Oliver/Felicity, Clark/Diana, Bruce/Selina

DC Comics Characters:

 _SuperFam_ : Kara Danvers, J'onn J'onzz, Alex Danvers, Kelly Olsen, Nia Nal, Querl Dox | Brainiac 5, Eliza Danvers, Linda Danvers, Clark Kent, Diana Prince, Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent, Lara Kent

 _BatFam_ : Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Mary Hamilton, Elizabeth 'Beth' Kane, Jacob Kane, Parker Torres, Luke Fox, Pamela Isley, Harleen 'Harley' Quinzel, Sophie Moore, Julia Pennyworth, Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, Helena Wayne, Damian Wayne, Richard 'Dick' Grayson, Jason Todd

 _Other Arrowverse Characters_ : Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, Mia Smoak, Sara Lance, Barry Allen

Summary: Kate and Kara got together at the Vanishing Point. Now that their worlds are merged, they get to actually be in a relationship – and they get to introduce each other to their families.

**Meet the Super-Bat Family**

_The Union Between Two Hero-Clans_

_Chapter 1: J'onn J'onzz_

Kara may have had a crush on Kate ever since they met. It was just small; not really something rare. When she met a gorgeous, funny woman, her heart liked to do a leap for a while. These things, she could get over relatively quickly. Kate was gorgeous and she was funny and she had that haircut and those tattoos and that smirk and yes, Kara _definitely_ felt attracted to her.

But reality was being rewritten by a maniac and afterward, Kara left to return to her own world, where Lockwood and his xenophobes were waiting for her and, quite frankly, Kara was too preoccupied to think about the crush, or think about Kate at all, really.

And then the crisis hit and Kara found herself with her super-friends and when she saw Kate, she was filled with so much relief. She realized she was happy to see Kate again, to have her back them up during this. It was like an instant reminder of her crush on Kate.

Fighting side by side with Kate was amazing – going on their mission together, confronting that alternate reality version of Bruce Wayne. The bonding they did afterward was what really did it, what made mere attraction feel like _so much more_. Talking to Kate was good, it helped, it felt different than with others. Kara could open up to Kate in a way she hadn't with anyone outside her family. They shared their burdens and fears and found something in each other. Kara found her hope in Kate and Kate found her courage in Kara and it meant so much more than Kara could have ever anticipated or expected. It was like being hit by a train.

They kissed for the first time when high on adrenaline and grief as Oliver had died.

Their second kiss was shared in pure grief and nothing else, as they found themselves stuck on the Vanishing Point, just as the entire multiverse around them had... vanished. Anger, betrayal, fear were all wrapped around them tightly, in a suffocating manner, as they kissed desperately.

/break\

Days seemed endless at the Vanishing Point, weeks blurred together. There was nothing to do there but to get to know each other. Kara wondered if they would have gotten together had the worlds not ended, both on different Earths, fighting their own villains and trying to save their own city.

But out here, at the end of time, with no villains, no escape, no multiverse? There was nothing but to bond, to talk about their lives, share their secrets and feelings, kiss, make out, lay together.

"I love you", whispered Kate softly, face buried in Kara's golden curls.

They laid together, Kara against Kate's chest with Kate's arms around her waist. While they spent a lot of time training, they also spent a lot of time just... laying about. Some days, it was _impossible_ to get up, because everything felt hopeless and endless and – and Kara knew that was depression, but honestly, what were they supposed to do? They were literally stuck at the end of time with everything and everyone they knew and loved gone forever. It was hard not to succumb to despair and depression there. Even though they worked hard trying to pull each other out of it.

"I... I love you too", whispered Kara surprised, craning her neck to kiss Kate.

They had been at the Vanishing Point for months now, with only each other as company. It sure did help make their feelings grow. That crush Kara had started developing a year before, it had become something so much more. Apparently, not just for Kara.

/break\

It really did help to get over old feelings when one was entirely removed from, well, everything. The beautiful, kind, sweet, caring blonde looking at her side with those large, soft eyes also helped. Kate had gone and fallen in love with Supergirl. The thing was... Supergirl loved her back.

"You're new to this whole... relationship thing, right?", asked Sara, panting hard.

Kate and Sara were sparring, as they so often were because what else was one to do out here. Kate wiped her sweat-soaked hair out of her face and sat up, staring at the smirking blonde.

"Relatively", admitted Kate after a moment. "I... didn't _do_ a lot of relationships back then. Only really one and well, that was... entirely in hiding so it doesn't count as a _real_ relationship either, does it? And then with my cousin's butler's daughter, but that also didn't end too... happily. So after that, I kind of just... stuck with one-night-stands, no strings attached."

"Mh. Yeah. You know, you remind me a lot of me", noted Sara with a half-smile.

"Maybe that's what Nyssa liked about us both", countered Kate, smirking at her.

Sara cleared her throat at the reminder. After all, the League of Assassins had been very active in Gotham, especially while Bruce had still been on duty. Kate had a few run-ins with Nyssa al Ghul and some of those ended in the bedroom. And, over the last few months, Kate had learned a lot about Sara and the others here too, including the fact that Sara had trained with the League (been a part of it) and had her own past with Nyssa.

"Piece of advise, about dating sweet blondes?", offered Sara.

"Please, oh wise mentor, share your wisdom with me", joked Kate amused.

"Don't overthink everything. You really like her, she makes you happy? You feel like part of that dark burden, that guilt you always carry, is lighter when you're with her? Then _enjoy it_. Don't think about the ways it can end, enjoy it while it lasts."

Kate hummed at that and nodded slowly. Admittedly, she had been thinking about the potential ends for a while now. Despite how helpless their situation looked, they still _hoped_ that they could escape. But what then? Even if they somehow restored the multiverse and saved everyone, would that mean the end for what Kate and Kara had? After all, they lived on different Earths, had different duties.

/break\

"J'onn, I want you to meet Kate."

"...Kara, have you lost your memories? Hit your head?", asked J'onn concerned. "I know Kate, we have been living together here for months now."

Kara groaned, a little flustered and shook her head. "Of course you know Kate. You know Kate as Batwoman. But I want you to _officially_ meet Kate as _my girlfriend_."

J'onn stared, eyebrows slowly raised as he looked from Kara to Kate. "Is that so?"

"I keep thinking about this", admitted Kara, slowly brushing her hair behind her ear. "About returning home, about getting to introduce Kate to... to _Alex_ and to Eliza – and Brainy and Nia and Kelly and just... I just... But for right now, our families are gone, all but us. And you... you _know_ you're my family, J'onn, right? And... I _know_ you've been living with Kate too here, just like me, just like us all, but... I just... I just want to do this... right. Is that silly?"

She looked so _small_. J'onn's heart swelled at that. Sometimes, he forgot how _young_ Kara still was. She was always so _strong_ , for everyone. She had endured the loss of her people once before, at a far younger age, and now she had potentially lost her people again. Looking up at J'onn now, she looked so desperate for normality. Right now, she wasn't Supergirl, wasn't the Girl of Steel, one of the last survivors of Krypton, the Noble Prize winning reporter. She was just a girl, who wanted to introduce her girlfriend to her family. Smiling at her, he rested a hand on her cheek.

"Kara, you know that I'm honored to be considered your family", assured J'onn softly. "You and Alex, you're like daughters to me. I love you, I love you very much, Kara."

With a quivering lip did she lung for J'onn and hug him, barely able to control her strength. He laughed as he returned the hug, patting her on the back. They shared their losses and J'onn understood her longing for some normality. They could all use some of that.

"Hello, Mister J'onzz, it's an honor to meet you, sir", greeted Kate with a small smile. "Kate Kane."

"Kate", repeated J'onn and nodded before shaking Kate's hand hard. "Kara's girlfriend."

J'onn did his best 'stern dad' impression from all of the movies he had watched with the girls before. It earned him a giggle from Kara, while Kate did her best to not crack up herself.

"You better treat her right, young lady", warned J'onn. "And don't bring her home past curfew."

"I would never", assured Kate seriously, biting her lips.

/break\

Kate looked around curiously as she entered the Queen Manor. Kara and Barry had very eagerly wanted to leave immediately to go and see Oliver once the dust had even remotely settled. Kara, naturally, dragged Kate along. She was mainly amused by the two speedsters vibrating with excitement. Kate understood – she was relieved that Oliver was alive, that being the Specter had saved him, but the _years_ of friendship that Barry, Kara and Oliver shared ? The two were over the moon and, naturally, had to immediately go and check in with Oliver.

"I am _so_ glad that you're alright!", exclaimed Kara.

"Don't hug him too tightly, he's still fragile", warned Kate amused.

"Right. Yes. Fragile human, who just restored the universe", nodded Kara.

She carefully put Oliver down again, patting him down and allowing Barry to hug Oliver, sobbing into his chest. Barry was very... emotional right now. Kate all the while took a seat next to Oliver's wife Felicity, who sat on the couch, a blonde baby nestled against her chest.

"That's... Mia. The one who was an adult a few months ago", observed Kate slowly.

"...I heard about our daughter's time-travel adventures, yes", sighed Felicity exhausted. "Yes."

"Honestly, out of absolutely everything, I find the whole time-travel thing the most disturbing."

"After a certain amount of rewritten timelines thanks to Barry's time-travel escapades, you grow oddly used to it", assured Felicity with a small smile, earning an offended sound from Barry.

"It's not _always_ me screwing up the timeline", grumbled Barry with a pout.

"Barry, I love you, but it's like 95% of the time your fault", countered Felicity.

"Oh, she is _beautiful_ ", whispered Kara as she zoomed in on Mia.

"You want to hold her?", offered Felicity amused, holding the baby up.

Kate did not like babies. Babies made her uncomfortable. But there was something enchanting about the way Kara smiled at Mia, holding her up and whirling her around before tickling her stomach as she hold the little one close. That was really adorable.

"How are you holding up, Ollie?", asked Barry when they all sat down.

"Still getting better, but... being with Felicity and with Mia, it... makes it easier", whispered Oliver. "We're going to get William as soon as I'm... better..."

"I'm so happy for you", whispered Kara with a smile, nudging him.

Though her focus was still on the baby, cuddling Mia, until Felicity cleared her throat. "You _will_ have to return her to us though, you know that, right? Just making sure."

"Oh. Oh, you two could make your own ones!", exclaimed Barry, pointing between Kate and Kara. "Like, tiny little superbats. They'd be totally adorable."

"We... We've barely been dating for a couple months, please don't start our family planning", grunted Kate uncomfortably, cheeks flushing as she shook her head.

"So, what's the plan for you guys next, now that you have the kids back?", asked Kara.

"Well, we're going to retire, raise the kids safely, far away from all villains", replied Felicity. "Everyone's really helped out with faking Oliver's death, just... just to make sure. Because after saving the universe, we're kind of afraid that people will just... continue coming for _more_."

"Oliver Queen is dead to the public", agreed Oliver, a nearly serene expression on his face, before he turned toward Barry, Kara and Kate. "I'm sure you guys got it all handled."

"Well, I actually had this _plan_ for like... a group thing. With an actual meeting place", admitted Barry. "So we could have a... network of heroes and help each other out."

"What he means is: Yes, we'll be fine, even without you. Because we know your... greatest adventure is still waiting for you", smiled Kara, reluctantly handing Mia over to her father.

"Quentin's prepared a very heartfelt speech to hold when we're officially honoring Oliver's life", informed Felicity. "I'll be a recluse widow in mourning, raising my daughter far off from society and people will respect that due to my late husband's grand sacrifice."

"My biggest fear is that your mom will blurt the secret out", noted Oliver.

"...That is a very valid fear", agreed Felicity with furrowed brows.

Kate smiled amused at that, watching the married couple talk about their parents and the disaster of them actually getting to meet in this world. There was something so intimately familiar between the two, so warm. Kate could only hope to ever achieve that level of trust and love. Instinctively, she reached out to take Kara's hand, linking their fingers. Maybe, one day. Now, they were still so _new_ and now – now they were going to get used to this new reality and to having an actual relationship.

Getting to stay in one place all the time, just them, that was one thing. But now, the real world reclaimed them. Their jobs, both daytime and their heroic duties. Their friends and families. Everyday life and the distance – a smaller one thanks to Oliver having merged their worlds, but still they were in different cities, hours of flight for Kate if she wanted to visit her girlfriend.

"Don't look so stressed", grunted Oliver as he side-eyed Kate. "You look like the fate of the world is resting on your shoulders. I thought that was my duty and I dealt with that."

Kate huffed at that and remembered Sara's words – don't overthink things. She smiled a little.

"You're right, it's not the fate of the world and I'm sure it'll be fine", whispered Kate.

She looked over at Kara, watched her talk animatedly with Felicity and Barry. Yes, regardless of how hard all of this _may_ be, she was sure they would face it _together_ and be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter hits many of the same beats as an extended drabble I write before, however well I did kind of want to expand on that part. On the "meet the family" part. And if I have them meet each other's family, I absolutely had to include an "Oliver lives and Olicity get to meet them as a couple" moment too. So, each chapter of this fic is going to focus on them meeting each other's family. The next chapter is gonna be about Kate meeting the Danvers and Kent family!


	2. The Danvers and Kent Family

_Chapter 2: The Danvers and Kent Family_

"I still can't believe Oliver put us on the same Earth", whispered Kara with a small smile.

She was nosing Kate's neck, peppering it with soft little kisses as she was straddling Kate's lap. Kate hummed in agreement, her hands on Kara's thighs. They were good thighs. _Strong_ thighs. Kate liked having her hands on those thighs. Was it silly to think that? Kate couldn't help it.

"I like your apartment", commented Kate slowly.

"Ka—ate", huffed Kara and straightened up. "Literally the only thing you were seeing was my hair all over your face. And even if not, you were _so_ not paying attention to that."

"Well, I like that I am in your apartment", offered Kate instead. "It's... definitely nicer than the Vanishing Point. The couch is very comfortable. There is sunlight. I like it."

She offered a cheeky grin that earned her a kiss from her girlfriend. They had taken out a big blue abomination and Kara had kind of decided to take Kate home with her. Kate had no objections. She had been so curious about National City in general – Kara had spoken so often and so fondly of this city that didn't even exist in Kate's world before this day. Kate hoped to see more of the city, but then again she was also quite happy sitting on Kara's couch, with Kara on her lap like this.

"We're still living in different cities", mused Kate, rubbing her thumbs in circles on Kara's thigh.

"So what. I'm _faster_ than Barry even. I can run over any time I want. I can also fly", huffed Kara.

Her arms were around Kate's shoulders, voice muffled by Kate's neck. It made Kate smile softly, to have Kara so stubbornly clingy. She tilted the blonde's head so she could kiss her properly.

"Kara? I'm _so_ sorry about Oliver."

The couple turned to see Alex enter the apartment. Alex Danvers. So _this_ was her. The infamous Danvers sister. Kate felt oddly pressured now, she knew how important Alex was to Kara. Oddly enough, Alex barely even paused as she saw her sister on a stranger's lap.

"Oh, Kate. It's good to have you here to comfort her. I'm... sorry for your loss too, I know how close your... group of super-friends was", said Alex and walked over to them on the couch.

"I... You... You know Kate...?", asked Kara slowly, very confused. "But I wanted to _introduce_ you."

"Huh? What? Yes, of course do I know Batwoman", huffed Alex dismissively.

Right. Merged Earths. In Alex's mind, they had always been on the same Earth and thus, Kara had been working with them all for far longer and Kate would have grown closer to that little group of super-friends, perhaps. It had been a year since she had met them for the first time. But she hadn't connected to Oliver and Barry the same way she had connected to Kara. If Kara were on the same Earth as her, then Kate would have sought Kara out more often.

"I... That never happened, right?", sighed Alex after a moment. "Because different Earths. And you two have no memories of... all of this, do you?"

"Alex, sit down", sighed Kara, patting the spot next ot her on the couch.

"W... What is it?", asked Alex tensely. "Did someone else die?"

"No. And the thing is actually, Oliver hasn't died. But after restoring the universe and gaining... worldwide fame, he... retired. He just wants to be with his wife and children", offered Kara softly. "Everyone would want something from him, but he has already... given everything. But you know I can't lie to you, so I had to tell you. No one can know this, Alex. Ollie only told Barry, Kate and me, outside of his own family. So... We're... not mourning him."

Alex gave a relieved sigh at that. She did remember how he had actually died during the battle, just to be brought back by his very determined daughter and best friend. She smiled, hugging Kara.

"Actually, Kate is here for... something else", hummed Kara, cheeks dark-red.

It took Alex exactly two point five seconds to figure out what Kara wanted to say before she zoomed in on Kate, trying to give her best stern big sister glare at Kate. She had been dying to do this to someone ever since Kara had come out to her. Be a protective big sister. It lasted for about five seconds before she cracked up and pulled Kate into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so happy for you. All the times we teamed up in the past year, even if you don't remember it. I know what an amazing, strong-willed hero you are. Just be good to her. Because if you ever hurt her, well, I own a gun. J'onn will help me hide the body. And don't forget her cousin is Superman and her sister-in-law is Wonder Woman, so... tread carefully", warned Alex lightly. "Oh! Oh, we have to go on a double-date. Kelly has been dying to meet you anyway."

"I... yeah. Sure. Double-date", nodded Kate slowly, a bit awkwardly. "Superman. Yeah."

"I think you broke my girlfriend, Alex", groaned Kara annoyed. "But yes, we're going to the Kent Farm for dinner next week, I talked to Clark before he left for home."

"Oh. We are. Okay", nodded Kate, looking from one Danvers sister to the other.

"And Eliza and Linda are going to be _so_ excited to meet you!", exclaimed Alex.

"Eliza and... who?", asked Kara confused.

"...Oh god you don't even know Linda", whispered Alex wide-eyed.

Kara and Kate exchanged a concerned look before turning their full focus on Alex, who was getting out her phone. Kara gasped, grasping Kate's hand in a nearly painful squeeze as she saw a picture of herself hugging a girl who looked exactly like Kara had when she had first came to Earth. Hugging, in front of the Danvers house. Pictures of Eliza, Kara, Alex and this girl. A picture of – of Clark and a younger Clark and that girl and Kara. With a distressed sound did Kara turn toward Alex.

"Cadmus was... more than met the eye. They... They were creating clones, of Superman and Supergirl. Clark's clone – Conner – he was a more... developed clone, a teenager already and he's living with the Kents. You wanted to keep Linda safe and asked if she can stay with Eliza."

"Linda", echoed Kara softly, staring at her younger self on the phone. "Kate-"

"We can go as soon as you like, love", whispered Kate softly, kissing Kara's shoulder.

Kate knew she would be dying to meet her own clone. A Kate that age? A Kate who had never known the loss of Beth? A Kate whose life would thus unfold differently, today. Kara turned to look at her girlfriend gratefully before collapsing back against the couch's backrest. For tonight, she simply wanted to lean back, in her own home, with her two favorite people at her side. She reached out, taking her sister's hand with one and her girlfriend's with the other.

/break\

"Oh, Kara, Alex. It's so good to see you! I missed you girls so much."

Kara smiled as she was being hugged tightly by Eliza. In the end, they had turned it into a road-trip. Make it a proper family outing. Kara, Kate, Alex and Kelly. That way, Kelly got to meet Kate too and they would be able to have a proper dinner with their mother meeting their partners outside of some holiday and catastrophe. While the Danvers women were hugging each other, Kelly and Kate unloaded what little baggage they had. They had called ahead and asked to spend the weekend. After saving the universe, Kara and Kate _definitely_ deserved _one_ weekend off. And after learning that there was a whole erased reality where Lex Luthor _wasn't_ the boss of hers, Alex did too.

"We did too", smiled Alex, squeezing her even tighter. "And, uh..."

"Ah. The infamous Kelly Olsen. My daughter has been trying to hide you for too long."

Kelly looked like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She tried to quickly put on a friendly smile, offering her hand, just to be pulled into a hug. Kate stood next to her, patiently waiting her turn, though she also seemed tense and nervous. Kate and Kelly had spent half the drive talking about this, about being nervous of meeting the Danvers mother.

"And who might you be?", inquired Eliza curiously, one arm still around Kelly.

"Uh... That... That is my... girlfriend", offered Kara, seeming as nervous as Kate.

"O—Oh. I've been waiting for Kara to get one of those", smiled Eliza mischievously. "She keeps prioritizing saving the world over a private life. I'm glad to see that apparently, someone managed to worm her way into her heart. You must be very special. Do you have a name?"

"Right. Yes. Sorry. She does. She has a name. It's Kate", muttered Kara flustered.

"Kate Kane, ma'am. It's an honor to meet you", offered Kate with a smile, getting hugged.

Kara heaved a relieved sigh and high-fived with Alex at the success of this mission. Before Kara could regroup with her girlfriend did the doors open. A little girl – a little Kara – came running out. She really did look like Kara had when she had arrived here first. She was surprised for only a moment before she was being hugged _very_ tightly by the enthusiastic child.

"Mom! You're back. I missed you", declared the little girl.

Kara tried to channel all her 'there's a detail you forgot to mention' energy into the glare aimed at Alex, who just shrugged apologetically. Carefully, Kara tried to return the enthusiastic hug.

"I drew a lot of pictures for you. Grandma taught me _a lot_ about Earth."

"G... Good", nodded Kara awkwardly, trying to wrap her head around.

"Well, technically she is your daughter. Kind of", whispered Alex softly. "She was just a little kid who didn't understand where she even came from. This was easier on everyone."

"I feel dizzy", whispered Kara. "Sudden motherhood does that to you."

Eliza, Kate and Kelly followed them inside and, while the others got settled in and took over the guest-room and the living room, Kara let Linda pull her over toward her room. As she entered, Kara understood this world's Kara's decision. This little girl was perhaps even more alien than Kara, having been born at age ten, created as a clone of Kara. Kara wouldn't want her forced into the spotlight, having to adjust to humanity in a city as big and intimidating as National City. Out here, with Eliza, Linda would get to lead as peaceful and normal a childhood as Kara had. What kind of childhood would Supergirl be able to offer her clone-daughter...?

"Those are amazing, kiddo", smiled Kara, ruffling Linda's hair.

/break\

"I just... I'm a bit overwhelmed", whispered Kate into the dark, staring at the ceiling. "I mean, saving the world is one thing. Dating Supergirl is another thing. But apparently, I signed up to be a stepmom now too? A _stepmom_? There is a small child calling my girlfriend 'mom'."

Kelly chuckled amused and reached out in the dark to pat Kate's hand. "You'll be fine. Besides, at least you're not the only one overwhelmed by this. Kara looked just as lost. You'll be fine."

Kate groaned and rolled over, burying her face in her hands. She was sleeping on one of the couches, Kelly on the other. They couldn't decide which couple would get the bedroom, so they had agreed the sisters should share the bed and the girlfriends would go and sleep in the living room.

"What about you?", asked Kate softly after a long moment. "I mean, I know from Kara that Alex really wants to adopt a baby. As the girlfriend, you'd _kind of_..."

"We honestly haven't quite talked about this yet", admitted Kelly after a moment. "I _love_ Alex and I'll always support her every decision. But... I haven't really thought about... being a mom, like this. And Alex has kind of... put the adoption plans on ice for now too. So much has happened and especially in a world where the Luthors are... in charge... she has other priorities."

"I'm sure the two of you will be fine. You two seem like a power-couple", hummed Kate.

"Well, right back at you, Batwoman", whispered Kelly teasingly. "I don't think many things scream power-couple quite like the Dark Knight and the Girl of Steel."

Kate bit her lips and flushed a little. Kelly was probably right. Kate was going to do fine. Right?

/break\

Saturday evening found Kate just around the corner of Linda's bedroom, listening in to Kara telling the girl a bedtime story. Despite how new and strange all of this was to Kara, she was determined and eager to be what Linda needed. It was one of Kara's qualities that Kate loved and loathed the most. She loved how dedicated and loving Kara was, but Kate also hated how much this particular quality _hurt_ Kara. She always gave one hundred percent for the people she cared about and it was straining, Kate had seen that during the Crisis and she had seen it at the Vanishing Point.

"You really love my daughter."

Kate's eyes widened as she looked up at Eliza Danvers. The woman stood with a knowing smile on her lips on the other side of the doorway, in the hallway. She had her arms crossed and was leaning against the wall, watching Kate rather closely. Eliza motioned with her head for Kate to follow her downstairs. When Kate did so, she found Alex and Kelly sitting at the kitchen table, Alex shuffling a deck of cards and Kelly filling four glasses with wine.

"I... do", answered Kate belatedly, her cheeks feeling oddly hot.

"Good. That's all I wanted for either of my daughters. To find someone who truly, genuinely loves them", noted Eliza and sat down. "Now join us. And no weak game. We play for real money."

/break\

"U—Urgh, I missed you _so much_ , Di!", exclaimed Kara, hugging her sister-in-law tightly.

Diana laughed as she was lifted up by Kara and whirled around. Since days off came rare to Kara and Kate, they had figured they could perhaps put things together, so they had invited the Kents to family dinner on Sunday. Sunday morning, Clark and his family arrived. Decidedly with more members than Kara remembered there being. She stared surprised at the dark-haired teenage boy and the girl around Linda's age. The girl immediately ran up to Linda, squealing and hugging. Kara turned to look quizzically over at Clark, who looked something between happy and distressed.

"Step aside with me for a moment", requested Clark softly.

"W... What's going on? I mean, I already heard you have a clone of your own, but..."

The two stepped aside, Kara motioning toward the two girls hugging, while Diana was left in the good company of Eliza, Alex, Kelly and Kate. Clark heaved a sigh, his eyes on Conner.

"Yes. It was... quite the shock when I talked to Diana on my way back and she talked about our 'boys'. Like having just become a dad isn't enough, no, on top of the baby, I acquired a teenage son and a preteen daughter", muttered Clark softly. "Apparently, in this world, where... where we have had other heroes to help out for many years now... we... we... decided to have a child before Jonathan. Her name is Lara, after... my mother."

"Lara Kent", echoed Kara, smiling a little as she watched Lara and Linda whisper and giggle.

"We're living at the Kent Farm, with ma. She... helps a lot with the kids and we're helping with the farm. She would have had to sell it, running it all alone and she's not the youngest anymore", continued Clark. "It's strange. I've known Conner and Lara for barely three days, but I already... I love them, as fiercely as I love Jon. What about you? I was at least prepared for fatherhood..."

"Oh, I am _so_ freaking out", replied Kara. "I'm just trying to freak out quietly to not freak out Linda. Linda Danvers. I have a _daughter_ now. I... I think she's great? I mean, she is sweet and curious and artistic and she adores me and Eliza and Alex. And it's all not her fault."

"At least it seems like our daughters are getting along", whispered Clark with a small smile.

Lara and Linda had roped Kelly and Alex into playing soccer with them. Kara however found herself distracted by seeing Diana and Kate. Kate seemed starstruck – which figured, Wonder Woman had not existed on her world and they had only gotten to meet relatively brief during the Crisis. If not for stupid Lex erasing her from being the Paragon of Truth, Kate would have gotten to know Diana properly in the past months. However, judging by the loud laugh from Diana and the way she clasped a hand on Kate's shoulder, they at least seemed to be getting along.

"So—o me and Kate are dating", offered Kara after another moment.

"Heh", chuckled Clark. "You know on this merged Earth, me, Diana and Bruce have been teaming up for over a decade? It's... truly strange how many things are different here."

"Hey, Els, care to join us?", called Alex out loudly. "I call dibs on Clark! No offense, Kara."

Kara and Clark exchanged a playful grin before they ran over to Alex, Kelly and the girls.

/break\

"Ma says you don't remember us because you're from a different timeline."

Kara had barely gotten to sit down, hoping for just a moment of peace – everything was quite overwhelming, she was still dealing with Linda existing and then Clark and Diana came and brought two more surprise kids with them. It was barely before lunch when Conner found her.

"I... don't", confirmed Kara with a brief nod. "I'm... sorry about that."

"It's okay", shrugged Conner, tilting his head. "I know what it's like not having memories. I just stepped out of a pod as a teenager with no memories of a childhood. I know it's not your fault."

"How... How have you been adjusting?", asked Kara softly. "I... haven't found the courage to ask Linda that. I don't want her to know that I don't remember her. She looks at me as a mom, how could I tell her that I don't remember her."

"It's... okay", shrugged Conner, hands in his pants and eyes on the house. "It was weird at first. We... spent that time on the asteroid, with other Kryptonians. Pa wanted me to gain some basic understanding and control before bringing me to Earth. Linda helps, because she's like me. And Lara too, because she makes me feel less... different. She just looks at me and sees her big bro."

"And she's special too, unique in her own ways", mused Kara after a brief moment. "The daughter of a Kryptonian and a demigod. I... suppose no one aside from baby Jon is like her either."

"Guess being very special and unique runs in our family", quipped Conner.

"Guess you're right with that", laughed Kara, smiling softly to herself.

She found an odd comfort in the thought that there were always two. Kara and Clark, the 'only' survivors from Krypton, the only Kryptonians on Earth. Conner and Linda, the only clones. And now Lara and Jonathan, the only children of a Kryptonian and a demigod.

"Your girlfriend is cool", offered Conner after a moment. "She seems... like a badass."

"Oh, she _is_ a badass. The biggest badass I've ever met", whispered Kara. "Don't tell your ma I said that, she's literally Wonder Woman, but like... Batwoman is more badass."

Conner laughed at that. "I think you're supposed to say that, since she's your girlfriend."

"I guess you're right", agreed Kara. "Hey, wanna help me prep lunch for everyone?"

"Race you inside, aunt Kara", proposed Conner and dashed off.

Kara laughed as she ran after Conner. But when they reached the kitchen, Superman and Batwoman were already in the middle of making lunch, with Diana sitting at the table, watching them with a pleased expression. Eliza sat with Diana, having baby Jon in her arms and rocking him.

"Huh. We wanted to make lunch...", drawled Kara.

"Clark and Kate are bonding over it, let them", suggested Diana. "Come sit with me. Tell me all about that girlfriend of yours. We have sparred earlier. She is impressive. And attractive."

"Diana, I'm getting jealous", called Clark out playfully.

"What? I'm a woman of impeccable taste, Clark", teased Diana with a small smile.

Kara couldn't see it from this angle, but she was sure Kate was blushing at that. Well, who wouldn't when Wonder Woman hit on one? Grinning to herself, Kara sat down comfortably to launch into all the PG and mom rated stories she could share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Linda Danvers being Kara's kid clone, much like Clark has Conner, and I also like the idea of Supergirl using Cadmus to introduce the clones. It was asuch a missed opportunity!
> 
> Next up is the Kane family ;)


	3. The Kane Family

_Chapter 3: The Kane Family_

"He—ey, babe. What can I do for you?"

Kara smiled pleased as she threw herself onto her couch, phone against her ear. Having Kate call her was nice. Very nice. Sure, Kara could theoretically run or fly all the way to Gotham, but... it was exhausting, she had a busy life and she also didn't want to constantly impose on Kate either, because Kate's life was quite busy too. Ever since they had reentered their normal lives – new normal, considering Lex Luthor had made himself a 'good guy' (in the eye of the public, at least) and Kate and Kara's Earths were now merged – they hadn't really seen each other. Called. Video-calls too, so Kara got to see her girlfriend's pretty face. And they also sent pictures – Kate kept Kara updated on the progress on her gay bar (The Hold Up. Kara really liked the name).

"I have a problem. A problem I don't think I can solve on my own. I need... someone fast, for an extraction. If you're too busy, I could call up one of the Central speedsters-"

"Kate", interrupted Kara, sitting up again. "Whatever it is, I'm going to help you. What is it?"

"Beth – not Alice, Beth. There's... something went wrong when the Earths merged? And there is another Beth here. One who... One who got saved by her Kate, who never... became Alice. But the Crows and the police are after her. Everyone is looking for her. I need her out of Gotham City, as quickly as possible. Can... Can you speedster your way here and take her to National City, just... for a few days or so? I... I can't lose Beth again, Kara. I can't-"

"I'm on my way", promised Kara and hung up.

She changed and jumped out of the window, taking the quickest route to Gotham City and to Wayne Enterprise. Even though she had heard her girlfriend's words, she was still stunned when she arrived and saw the smiling brunette woman next to Kate. Like on the picture. The picture from the wrong reality. She had seen pictures of Kate's Beth – Alice. In the news papers. There was something manic and fractured in her eyes and smiles. Something... broken beyond repair. But this woman? She radiated kindness, somehow. And then she squeaked and went to hug Kara.

"Oh, I am _so_ glad Kate still has you, even in this reality!", exclaimed Beth. "See, I told you, Kate. You have one thing I always envied you for. Your soulmate."

Kara's cheeks flushed the darkest red before she turned to look at Kate, a little lost. Though Kate just cleared her throat, looking flustered herself.

"Kara, Beth. Beth, Kara. Kara will... help you out of the city. You'll stay with her a couple of days, okay? Just until... this blows over, until I get the chance to really talk to dad. It... helps that you already know her", offered Kate, before she turned to Kara. "Thank you."

As soon as Beth let go of her, Kara leaned in to peck Kate's cheek. They kept the goodbyes brief and then Kara swept Beth off her feet, securely pressing her up against her chest to carry her out of Wayne Enterprise and to National City, flying high enough to not be spotted, yet she kept her eyes on the ground and watched. There were police patrols everywhere. Everyone on the ground was looking for Alice, who knew what they'd do to Beth if they caught her.

/break\

Kate shifted a little, a half-amused smile on her lips as she watched the group on the couch. Nia, Alex, Kelly, Kara and – and _Beth_. Because Kara had gotten her out of Gotham City. Because... Because Kate had let Alice die. Because Beth was safe here now. For now. She had been staying with Kara for a couple days now and apparently integrated rather well into Kara's life. Or at least she seemed to really get along with Kara's friends so far.

"You wanna stand there and watch us all evening, or will you join us for game night?", asked Kara.

There was an amused smile on her lips as she patted the spot next to her. Kate frowned for a split-second, her eyes wandering over to Beth. Though Beth seemed happy to team up with Nia.

"It's okay, you play with your girlfriend. I'm perfectly happy playing with my new best friend."

Nia perked up. "We are going to decimate you guys! Beth here has alternate Earth smarts."

Kate laughed as Nia and Beth high-fived. She couldn't help the way her eyes wet though, despite this being a happy moment. Happy. But at what cost. This Beth was Beth and not Alice, because her Kate had done what Kate hadn't been able to. The guilt over not having done the same for her Beth – the guilt over having let... Alice die. But... Kate's sister, her _real_ sister, she had died long ago, on that bridge. Alice, this twisted, broken version had barely anything to do with Kate's sister anymore, had repeatedly hurt and terrorized and killed people. Kate had let Alice die, had chosen Beth over her. But... was it truly a choice? This Beth, she had never done any wrong in her life, being stranded here wasn't her choice. Yes, Alice had been Kate's true blood, but...

"Hey", whispered Kara, grasping Kate's hand and pulling her close to rest their foreheads against each other. "Get out of your own head, Kate. Tonight, we have fun. Tonight, the world is good."

Yes. Yes, Kate quite liked that notion. She smiled thinly before turning her attention to the others.

/break\

"I don't want to say anything, but... your girlfriend looks like she's having a stroke. Is she okay?"

Luke's eyebrows were drawn together as he watched Kara Danvers pace in the office at Wayne Enterprise. Kate had _finally_ brought her girlfriend over to do a round of introductions. Official introductions, considering technically Supergirl had quickly visited to save Beth's life not too many weeks ago, but there had hardly been time to sit down and have coffee or something.

"I am _so_ nervous", muttered Kara frustrated, pushing her glasses up.

"About what? You're Supergirl!", exclaimed Luke, gesturing around a little. "Uh. I swear I will not scream that out like this again, Miss Danvers."

"Kara. Please", corrected Kara with the smallest smile, adjusting her glasses again.

They – meaning Kara, Ollie and Barry – had always shared their secret identities with each others' teams. She knew how important Luke was to Kate, to keeping Kate safe. And he was only the first step in people Kara was going to meet this weekend, as she had _finally_ found the time to stay over at Kate's. After their little weekend getaway with Kelly and Alex, life had gotten hectic again for the both of them. Kara found herself with both hands full thanks to Leviathan and whatever the Luthors were up to. One game-night had been all they had gotten in since Kara had saved Beth. Well... they had also seen each other at Jeremiah's funeral, but those had not been the circumstances she would have liked. This weekend though, what with M'gann having returned from Mars, Kara was getting some time off. This weekend was hers, hers and Kate's. And she _really_ needed it.

"What's with the nerves though?", asked Kate with a frown. "I met your moms. And your cousin, who is Superman. And his _wife_. Who is literally Wonder Woman."

Kara smiled faintly at that. "Well. I've... never met a girlfriend's family before. This is uncharted territory. Even the Girl of Steel can get nervous about these things."

With a soft look on her face did Kate pull Kara into a gentle kiss. This Kara was particularly precious. The one who was fretting about meeting the people important in Kate's life, wanting to leave a good impression – like Supergirl, like _Kara Danvers_ , could ever leave a bad impression. Kate was _so_ in love with this ray of sunshine.

"You already know Beth. Beth really likes you", offered Kate softly. "If nothing else, hide behind Beth. And Mary – Mary is going to absolutely _worship_ you."

"So, what's the game plan?", asked Luke curiously.

"Tonight, dinner at my dad's. And tomorrow, we're going to meet Sophie and Julia at the Hold Up, because I have to show off my club", replied Kate. "But tonight, just family."

"I'm really looking forward to seeing your club. I'm so proud of my business owner girlfriend", grinned Kara and leaned in to peck Kate's lips gently.

"Oh god, you two are too cute", muttered Luke, a teasing look in his eyes.

Kate tried to glare at him, but it was very hard to glare while one had a smiling Supergirl hanging off their neck. Damn it. Kara was absolutely going to wreck her reputation. Huffing, Kate wrapped her arms around Kara's waist and pulled her closer, resting her chin on Kara's shoulder.

/break\

"Mister Kane. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kara put on her most polite smile as she shook Jacob Kane's hand, focusing very hard to not use too much super-strength because _the nerves_. Behind Jacob stood his other two daughters. Beth perked up and grinned, waving excitedly at Kara. She had ended up living in National City for two weeks, before Kate managed to clear the air. It... took her some time to convince Jacob, it all sounded pretty crazy – but then again, the entire world had seen the announcements, everyone knew what sacrifice Oliver Queen had made (to the public; Kara had recent pictures of Ollie tickling Mia's tummy and being a totally smitten new dad, courtesy of one Felicity Queen). So, alternate realities were really not that far-fetched and they... they had the body of Alice to show. So Alice was officially buried. And Beth Kane was brought back into the light. It seemed Beth had been very busy connecting with Jacob, Kate and Mary since moving back to Gotham City.

"Beth has told me _so much_ about you, I am _so_ excited to meet you!", exclaimed Mary.

Kara yelped a little as she was suddenly being hugged tightly. Right. Kate had warned her about Mary – mainly that... Kara and Mary would absolutely get along. Which was the weirdest warning Kara had ever received. However, being enthusiastically hugged and squealed at, Kara started to understand. Smiling, Kara returned the hug just as eagerly.

"My friend Nia follows your every social media account. I think she would die for an interview with fashion trendsetter icon Mary Hamilton", noted Kara.

"Tha—at surely can be arranged. But for now! Dinner!", declared Mary.

Kara gladly followed, grabbing Kate's hand on the way. The table was set for five and while stilted and a little awkward at first, conversation soon flowed. It was nice to hear what Beth has been up to since getting back here – finding a university and getting settled. For now, she was living at the Hamilton-Kane loft, because Jacob was being a bit overbearing and Beth literally only had the clothes on her back. She needed to settle into this world first. Apparently, Mary and Beth had gotten along incredibly well right from the start, even more so now that they lived together.

"Time for dessert", grunted Jacob gruffly and got up. "Miss Danvers, would you help me?"

"I can-", started Kate with a suspicious look.

"I'm sure your girlfriend is capable of carrying desserts", interrupted Jacob.

Kara smiled at Kate, patting her hand. "It's okay, Kate. You, sit and catch up with your sisters."

Not that Kara wasn't absolutely nervous about being alone with Jacob Kane. But she had faced off demons, racists, supervillains and Lex Luthor. Surely she could take on her girlfriend's dad. Once in the kitchen, Jacob got chocolate mousse out of the fridge. Kara stood, fidgeting a little.

"You seem like a nice girl", stated Jacob in that deep growl of his.

"I... uh... Thank you...?", offered Kara a little confused.

"I'm not sure how a Pulitzer Prize winning journalist from National City ended up with... Kate", continued Jacob. "When I heard you're a journalist, I got skeptical. Some gossip girl getting into Kate's pants for intel. But you, I don't know how you fit into this picture."

Crap. They had never actually discussed a cover story for how they met before. Kara's palms started sweating as she ran through potential scenarios in her head.

"Well, we did meet by chance", admitted Kara with an awkward smile. "I was in Gotham City with two friends, following a lead... I... I admit, we all underestimated Gotham City. We got into a bit of trouble but your daughter came in to save our butts. We... hit it off. Exchanged numbers. Stayed in contact. I honestly didn't expect to start a long-distance relationship but... you don't control who you fall for, do you? I really _do_ love your daughter, sir."

Jacob's gaze was intense and scary. Even more so than any x-ray vision. Like he was trying to dissect her every word. She swallowed, nervously. To do something with her hands, she started picking up the chocolate mousses. Jacob grunted and nodded. That was it. She accepted it.

"Who—o's ready for dessert?", chimed Kara as she returned to the table.

Kate looked concerned, which was incredibly cute of her. Smiling, Kara put the glasses of mousse down and leaned in to peck Kate's lips. Just a chaste little kiss. Didn't want to overdo it in front of Kate's family, but she really couldn't hold back right then and there. Kate was too sweet.

"So, how long are you going to stay in town, Kara?", asked Beth.

"Oh, only the weekend. Come Sunday, I'll have to leave again. Work. But I'm glad I could make the time to _finally_ have Kate give me the official grand tour of Gotham", replied Kara with a smile.

"Oh my gosh you two are _way_ too cute", cooed Mary.

"You're the second person to say this since I got here", laughed Kara softly.

"If it's the truth, someone has to say it", offered Beth, lifting her wine-glass. "To the happy couple!"

The others, even Jacob reluctantly, followed that and clinked their wine-glasses together.

/break\

"Well, that wasn't as bad as you thought it'd be, right?", asked Kate while getting changed.

It took Kara a little to answer because Kate getting changed was very distracting. "What? Yes. No. I mean, it was... It was good. I really like your sisters. Your dad's a bit... scary."

Kate grunted in reply to that. She knew that very well herself, having faced off against Jacob as Batwoman often enough by now. Once she was changed into a loose top and shorts, she crawled into her own bed. She took a moment to marvel at how good Kara looked, right there, in Kate's bed, wearing an oversized Batwoman shirt ( _really_? Why did she even own that? No, she knew why). As soon as Kate sat on the bed and was within reach, Kara crawled up and wrapped her arms and legs around Kate like a happy blonde octopus. Smiling bemused, Kate slid further into the bed.

"I... missed this", whispered Kate. "I didn't realize how much I'd miss this."

"Yeah", whispered Kara back. "I... We fell asleep like this every night for _months_ at the Vanishing Point. It's weird to be back in my bed, to wake up to the rising sun... to wake up without you."

Kate craned her neck enough to kiss the top of Kara's head. The two laid in silence in their bed for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. This was so nice. They had missed it so much, had missed each other so much. Absentmindedly, Kara started to trace Kate's tattoos.

"So—o... those friends I'm gonna meet tomorro—ow...", drawled Kara out. "Two of them are both your ex-girlfriends. Who are now dating. One of them is the daughter of your cousin's butler. And the other two are... reformed... super-villains...?"

Kate made a face, running her free hand (the one not having a Kara laying on her arm) over her face. "Yeah. Sophie and Julia are both my exes. But... it's... fine. They were really awkward when telling me, but... by then I had already spent months at the Vanishing Point with _my_ wonderful girlfriend and had... long since gotten over them both. I'm happy for them, they _clearly_ make each other happy. It's unbearable how cheesy they are when they get lost in each other's eyes. And... Harley, she's the ex of the Joker. It was a pretty toxic thing. Now that the Joker is... gone... Harley has done some soul-searching. She's not... really doing villainous things anymore. Her girlfriend, Poison Ivy... sometimes, but... mostly against evil billionaires exploiting people and destroying nature outside of Gotham City, so... not my jurisdiction."

"Sounds... more like vigilante work than villainy", mused Kara. "Looking forward to meet them."

/break\

"I li—ike your fri—iends", giggled Kara, nuzzling into Kate's neck.

"You're... _how_ are you drunk?", muttered Kate doubtfully, pulling her closer.

Sophie was nearly asleep against Julia, forehead leaning against Julia's arm, having a half-mumbled conversation with Harley. About... dogs? Kate hadn't quite been listening, to be honest. But something about Sophie wanting a puppy and Harley's having pups and being willing to give her one. Right now, Kate was more interested in how her super-girlfriend was drunk.

"I make my own all biological brew", noted Pamela with an innocent smile, leaning in very close to whisper to Kate. "Even works on those with... super... metabolism."

" _How_ do you-", hissed Kate with furrowed brows.

"Girlfriend, you're _the_ Bat. And you bring home preppy, pretty, cheerful blonde over there? Doesn't take that much to put one and one together", snorted Pamela and rolled her eyes. "Where would you even meet someone outside of Gotham City? Really, Katie."

"Harley says she wants to give me a tattoo", hummed Kara with a happy smile. "A bat."

"What. No. You are not getting tattoos", snorted Kate. "You'll regret that in the morning."

"You're _such_ a buzz-kill, Kate", whined Harley, tuning back in at that. "We should all get matching tattoos! Together! To our eternal sisterhood! Urgh, I wish Frosty and Kitty-Cat could be here too."

"Your friends are fu—un", hummed Kara pleased.

"I mean, I do have questions about how you befriended two supervillains", pointed Julia out.

" _Former_ supervillains! We're all reformed and upstanding citizens now!", corrected Harley.

Julia lifted her eyebrows high at that but didn't argue, while Kate simply sighed. "I run one of the _very_ few gay bars around Gotham. You kind of... know each other when you're gay in this town. They became regulars at my bar, we talked more, they refused to leave again."

"You're so loving, Katie", huffed Pamela, though she mainly looked bemused.

Her fingers were gently running through Harley's hair, while Harley had already moved on to new things. She was planning _something_ with a half-awake Sophie and an excitedly giggling Kara. Bad combination. Very bad. Kate shook her head, while Julia got a deck of cards out.

"Anyone up for a round of... poker?", suggested the blonde with a smirk.

"Only if there's money involved", huffed Pamela.

"Bri—ing it o—on, redhead!", exclaimed Sophie, suddenly sitting up straight.

"...You're not conning these two drunks out of their money, Pam", sighed Kate.

"Shush. Shu—ush. We can speak for ourselves. Right, Soph?", asked Kara, elbowing Sophie.

"You're right, Kar", replied Sophie, just to pause and blink. "Huh. Your name can't be shortened. It sounds like 'car'. Heh. That's actually funny. Kar."

Kate rubbed her face and shook her head, while Pamela was shuffling the cards. Harley yelped and got up, exclaiming she was going to get them another round of drinks. Well, on the bright side: Kara was definitely getting along with Kate's friends, so that was... good. The look on Kate's face softened a little as she leaned back and watched Sophie and Kara debate potential nicknames for Kara. _How_ did Kara make her this happy...? Kate hadn't known that was possible. And the fact that Kara had now, officially, met Kate's family and her friends. Well, not _all_ of them. Kate wished she could introduce Kara to Bruce too – and the boys. It had been a while since Kate last talked to them. Maybe she should reach out to Dick, see if he was up to visiting Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon I am insanely invested in is that Kate is friends with Harley and Pamela. They are. They absolutely are, in this post-Joker world. And about Beth - honestly, that was such a fucking giant plot-hole this season. I mean, yes, I understand that the separate TV shows can't deus ex machina every single problem via other JL members, but putting Beth on a bike with Luke and having them BARELY outside of town where Beth then gets killed, when you have not one but TWO speedsters on your speed-dial who could bring her to safety? That's not avoiding a deus ex machina, that is an active plothole.
> 
> So! Kara met half the family. Naturally that means she will meet the rest of the family. Next chapter. The return of Bruce Wayne and Bat Brats. ;)
> 
> However, **there will be no update next month**. August is Writer's Month, a 31 day prompt event I am hosting with two friends and that I also plan on participating in, for all 31 prompts. Due to my severe condition of only being human with two hands to type, I simply can't write 31 oneshots and five chapters total for my ongoing stories, so updates will be suspended. The schedule will resume in September and the next update for this fic will be **September 12th**.


	4. The Wayne Family

_Chapter 4: The Wayne Family_

"Oh my Rao, you are _the_ most precious!"

Kate blinked slowly as she watched Kara fawn over the baby. Kate was still too startled to do any fawning. There was a baby attached to Bruce. A real, actual human baby. Slowly, she turned to look at her cousin, who was quite decidedly avoiding her eyes.

"This one has been around for a long time", stated Kate, pointing at Dick. "That one was kind of a surprise." Kate pointed at Jason. "But when you announced you had a biological son with the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, I thought that was it." Damian huffed offended. "And now you're telling me you and... Catwoman... got married and had a little kitty of your own?"

"Meow", offered Selina amused. "And her name is Helena."

Kate shook her head and walked out of the room, onto the balcony to have a bit of fresh air. It didn't take Dick long to follow. The two of them had always been close. Dick had moved in with Bruce around the time Beth had died and taking care of Dick, helping there, it was something that had distracted her, had helped her move on. Dick was like a little brother to her.

"I was surprised to hear from you", admitted Dick slowly as he leaned against the rail.

"I'm... surprised I haven't heard from you before", muttered Kate with a glower. " _Nightwing_."

Dick winced, turning around to face inside, where Kara was still fawning over the baby. "I couldn't tell you. If I told you, I'd have revealed Bruce's secret too. We're not big on revealing our secret identities like that. I admit, after Alice surfaced...I would have come and taken up the mantle, if you hadn't. But by the time I heard about Alice, news were all about the return of the Bat too."

"Nightwing", muttered Kate once more, looking out over the city. "Should have figured that out, I guess. Since Bruce is Batman. I heard about you, and your little gang."

"Your friends know some of my friends", offered Dick with a small grin. "Speedy, Arsenal and Kid Flash. Former sidekicks of the Flash and the Green Arrow. Confusingly enough, Speedy is _not_ associated with the Flash. Our way of... working together to step out of the big name heroes' shadows. Make a name for ourselves and all that."

"I... get that", hummed Kate softly. "Still. Can't help but think... help would have been nice."

"What would you call Luke and Julia?", asked Dick amused. "Bruce talked to Alfred about it. And there's a reason Luke stayed behind, at Wayne Enterprise. To make sure... if someone... came."

"Someone", repeated Kate wondrously.

"Tim's still with the League. Even though the League technically doesn't exist anymore after Dami's aunt Nyssa dismantled it", said Dick slowly. "I don't... know where he is right now. Dami was with Bruce and Silena, playing family someplace safe. Jay and I were with the Titans. Bruce figured someone would return, if Gotham needed a Bat."

Kate just hummed and stared ahead out at the city. "This family is messed up."

"Tell me about it", huffed Dick with a small smile. "Congrats on the super-girlfriend."

"Are you two coming back in? Because Alfred made dinner and he went all out to impress Kara and Sophie and I do not want it to get cold", called Jason out, sounding vaguely annoyed.

Dick grinned fondly and rolled his eyes before he walked back in, closely followed by Kate. Kate and Kara weren't the only ones who had come when the Waynes returned. Julia of course had to use the opportunity to introduce her own girlfriend to her dad.

"That smells absolutely delicious, Alfred", commented Kate with a smile.

He had always been like a kind uncle. It was strange, having them all back here. It was stranger still knowing all the secret identities. Looking at Damian, Jason and Dick was startling. And she had known Bruce was engaged to Selina Kyle, but she hadn't known the woman was _Catwoman_.

"Are... you angry with me?", asked Bruce slowly, looking at her.

The cousins sat next to each other at the head of the table, their partners next to them and opposite each other. At the other end of the table sat Alfred and Julia, with Dick, Jason, Damian and Sophie left and right along the table. Baby Helena was asleep in her crib in the corner of the room.

"This is an amazingly large family", commented Kara before Kate could answer.

Kate offered her girlfriend a small, grateful smile. That was a question she wasn't yet ready to answer. Was she angry with Bruce? Somewhat, yes. That he left. Left her, without a word. But if he had said, he would have had to explain everything because why would Bruce Wayne leave to raise his baby daughter in peace some place else and not Gotham? And she couldn't really blame him for keeping his identity a secret. He was trying to keep her safe, keep her out of this. Considering how... everyone who knew had been somehow dragged into this – not just for Bruce, but for Kate too, she had dragged Mary into this, by telling her the truth. Still, she was upset.

"Bruce, you're on daughter duty tonight", declared Selina with a sly smile. "I'm going out with the girls. Harl left me a voice-message that was so high-pitched, I may now be deaf on one ear, after she heard that I'm back in town. Don't worry, we won't break the law... too much."

She smiled mischievously at her husband and Bruce heaved a sigh, nodding. "Of course, love. I'll just... tune out any news and read Helena a book on morals."

That made Selina laugh out and stretch her leg to run her foot up Bruce's leg. Kate huffed amused. Bruce really had found his match in that one. Instead, she turned her attention toward Bruce's kids. Damian and Jason were bickering about something, while Dick was having a civilized conversation with Sophie. Well, he was practically their age, only a little bit younger.

"Oh, oh, you're friends with Harley too?", asked Kara, perking up. "I met them two days ago. Her and her girlfriend Pam. They're _so_ much fun! Harley got Sophie a hyena pup."

"Which we _must_ talk to her about so she can take it back", butted Julia in. "I still can't believe you said yes to accepting a puppy from Harley Quinn. How-"

"I was _drunk_ , and how was I supposed to know she'd offer me a _hyena_ ", huffed Sophie flustered.

"The pup's cute though", offered Kara with a small pout.

"Please don't get a hyena pup", whispered Kate to herself, closing her eyes.

Selina cleared her throat, smiling to herself. "Yes, I've been friends with Pam and Harley for a long time now. If you want, you could come along when we're going out tonight?"

"That sounds wonderful, yes!", exclaimed Kara excitedly.

/break\

Kara liked Kate's family. Though Bruce was a bit... much to get used to. Selina was fun. Helena was _absolutely_ adorable. And Kara found Julia's dad to be quite charming (and a good cook). Damian was _way_ too serious for his age. And from Jason and Dick, she learned that apparently Clark's adopted clone-son was part of the same teen/early-twenties superhero group as them.

"Your family is big", whispered Kara as the two of them were getting ready in the evening.

"It's... digger than it was the last time I saw them", drawled Kate dryly.

"Are you?", asked Kara curiously. "Angry with your cousin, I mean?"

"I honestly... don't know", sighed Kate, lacing up her boots. "I _am_ angry that he left me to worry for _years_. I didn't know where he was or what was going on. Now he shows up with a toddler and a wife, like nothing happened, while I was worried and looking for him and... taking up his legacy?"

"I... I understand that", whispered Kara after a moment, reaching out to wrap her arms around Kate's neck from behind. "If Clark had just up and left with Diana without a word..."

"But then I look at the whole secret identity issue, where I didn't know about it and leaving and explaining it would have meant putting me in the know", argued Kate further.

"You're cute when you're thinking", noted Kara, kissing Kate's neck.

"It makes sense, now that I know. I mean, Selina being Catwoman", sighed Kate, leaning back against Kara, who hugged her tighter. "I'm just kind of stuck where one of my teen nephews is off with what I assume are the left-overs of the League of Assassins, the other is in a teenage superhero group, so is Dick. And Damian... well, being the grandson of Ra's al Ghul actually explains a lot."

"And I thought my family was complicated", noted Kara thoughtfully.

That made Kate laugh a little, before she pulled Kara closer and kissed her properly. "Okay, I think it's time for us to get going or we'll leave the girls waiting."

/break\

"Supergirl", drawled Selina out slowly. "That's like Superman, but prettier."

"Ye—eah, she is _definitely_ more fun than her cousin!", exclaimed Harley excitedly.

She was sitting right next to Selina, her arms tightly around Selina like a monkey. Normally, Selina would try to get right of the clingy blonde, but it _had_ been a few years now that she had been gone and admittedly, she had missed the other two Sirens too. Pamela was grinning amused as she watched her girlfriend hog Selina like that. It was good to be back together again.

"Still can't believe little Kate became a Bat", hummed Selina. "Does run in the family. Not that... that's surprising. I helped raise half the strays Bruce decided to keep. Still..."

"Afraid you're raising a little Batgirl there?", teased Pamela amused.

Selina made a face and shook her head. "I got one Cat Lad out of this, I _will_ make Helena a Catgirl too. Jason's gonna be a good influence on her. Well, if Dick doesn't manage being a bad influence on Jason before that. This little... merry band of teens..."

"Aw, look, it's Soph! Soph!", exclaimed Harley, waving widely. "How do you like the puppy?"

"It's... wonderful", smiled Sophie strained as her and Julia reached the three.

"You have to take it back", interjected Julia, making a face as Harley stared at her with large, sad eyes. "It's the landlord, Sophie's apartment just doesn't allow dogs. I'm sure the little fella is gonna be much happier with you than if the guy calls animal-control."

"We could get rid of the landlord", suggested Harley.

"Harl. We talked about this. No more murder, I'm married to Batman now", sighed Silena.

"Aw. That's no fun", sighed Harley with a pout. "Where's _our_ Bat anyway?"

"Maybe she and blondie got... busy", suggested Pamela with an impish smile.

"We're just late. Because despite having super-speed, my girlfriend is rarely on time."

The five women turned toward Kate and Kara and quickly made room for them to squeeze in.

"Ho—ow long are you staying here, Kar?", asked Sophie curiously. "Not that I want to get rid of you, but you've been here for _days_. Is National City... going to be okay?"

"I have two Martians and a Naltorian covering for me", declared Kara with a smile. "I don't think the world is going to end any time soon, Lex Luthor is too busy thinking he's the king of the world."

"Ri—ight. New reality. Still weird thinking there's a reality where Lex Luthor is a bad guy", hummed Selina. "Bruce told me all about that after word reached him from Clark. Strange."

"I wonder what else changed", wondered Harley. "Imagine, if in that other reality, we weren't friends? We wouldn't be sitting right here, with each other. That'd be awful."

"So, are you alright with all of this?", asked Selina flat-out once they all had drinks.

She was holding Kate's gaze, inquisitively. "Well, Mrs. Wayne, I'd have liked a wedding invitation, for one thing. But... I don't know what to think about all of this. The kids are still a surprise."

"Oh, is Kitty Boy back in town too?", asked Harley eagerly.

"Cat Lad. And yes, he's back too", sighed Selina, rolling her eyes fondly. "Not for long. Him and Nightwing have to return back to San Francisco and their team soon too."

"I feel like it's partially on you though, Kate", noted Julia after a moment. "I mean, you had Dick's number. You could have called him any time. You know I have dad's number."

"By the time you rolled around, I assumed that whatever had Bruce hiding would have him come back or talk to me when he's ready", argued Kate with a frown.

"I more meant that, I think you knew, deep down", elaborated Julia. "I mean, your billionaire cousin and his coincidentally right aged kids disappear just as Batman and Robin leave."

Kate pitched the bridge of her nose. That had taken some stitching together. Dick was the original Robin, Jason was Cat Lad, by the time just as Bruce/Batman left the city, Tim had been Robin – Dick had already long since left and been working as Nightwing in Bludhaven. When the Waynes left, Jason had left to follow Dick, soon leading to the forming of the Titans. Supposedly, Tim was still with Damian's aunt Nyssa, having helped her destroy the Lazarus pits.

"I need an illustrated chart of our family tree, all civilian pictures next to masked ones, listing all past and present aliases used", sighed Kate with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, your family really _did_ cram a couple too many heroes in there", agreed Harley casually.

Kate huffed at that in agreement and leaned back, one arm around Kara's shoulders as she watched the natural way in which her girlfriend integrated into Kate's friends.

/break\

It was late at night and drunk Kara had long since fallen asleep when Kate wandered the streets. It didn't take her long to run into the boys. Not that it was hard to figure out where to find them.

"Aunt Katherine", noted Damian, staring her down with that unsettling look of his.

"Love the girlfriend. He does too, he's just bad with words", offered Jason amused.

"Love the new baby sister you guys acquired", chuckled Kate in reply.

"She cries a lot", grunted Damian displeased. "And I loathe that father retired and made me retire alongside him so I can have a 'normal childhood'. It was my turn to be Robin."

"You could be my Robin", offered Kate with a lopsided grin.

"Don't even joke about that", grunted Jason with an eye-roll. "Bruce is really trying the whole 'responsible parent' thing. He just knows me and Dick are too old to listen to him."

"I should be with aunt Nyssa. Not Drake", grumbled Damian.

He was adorable when he was pouting. It had stopped weirding Kate out that everyone was a superhero of sorts (or master-thief, in case of Selina). And here she had thought that meeting Clark, Diana and their family had been wild. Still, finally everything made _sense_. Why they left, where they went, all the things she had been wondering about during her childhood.

"You should probably get back to your girlfriend", suggested Dick lightly. "For now, we got you covered. Enjoy the time with Kara while she can stay with you. I know you got busy lives."

"You're... probably right. Guess I just needed a bit of fresh air. How... long will you stay?"

"A week, maybe", shrugged Dick. "It's been a while, didn't think I'd miss Gotham."

"Did _not_ miss it", grunted Jason pointedly. "Also did not miss Bruce's disapproval."

"You get all of Selina's approval", argued Damian with an eye-roll.

Kate smiled to herself as she waved the boys goodbye and returned to her apartment. She was as quiet as possible as she snuck into her bedroom and her bed, but still by the time she laid down again, Kara was staring at her wide-awake and a bit amused.

"Feeling better?", whispered Kara. "I saw you sneak out. Figured you needed to clear your head."

"I... yeah", agreed Kate. "Yeah. I'm... Is this going to be our future too?"

"You mean hiding away without telling our family?", asked Kara amused.

"No. Retiring from... being superheroes. For the sake of family. Clark did it. Bruce did. Oliver did."

Kara furrowed her brows at that thoughtfully, before she flushed a little at the thought of a family. She guessed so. There _was_ Linda, though Kara barely even knew the girl so far... _Maybe_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's Month is over, I bring you your monthly schedule update once more! ;)
> 
> I love the idea of Dick and Kate being close. I also STILL have the headcanon that the reason Batman left was because 1. the Joker was gone and Gotham felt safer and 2. Baby on the way and he wanted to do right, just this once.
> 
> Also if there is any Bat Fam missing you really wanted to see; I mean, I have had the characters tagged from the get-go. And anyone missing is due to me not knowing them. I generally try not to write about characters I never met.


	5. The Danvers-Kane Family

_Chapter 5: The Danvers-Kane Family_

Ryan Wilder was a good Batwoman, Kate was proud of her.

Kate had taken care of Alice. Alice was gone, in her stead, Beth lived. Alice had been the only reason Kate had taken over the mantle of the Bat. It had been pure _personal_ motivation. So when Ryan Wilder rolled into town, with her own personal agenda with the Scarecrow, Kate found it oddly easy to pass on the mantle. At that point, Kate had already worked as Batwoman without a major villain for a couple months now. And while she enjoyed the vigilante work, she found that other things in her life had greater priority over Batwoman, because _her_ enemy was gone.

There was Kara, beautiful, smart Kara, who was now the official editor-in-chief at CatCo, after Andrea Rojas had given up the newspaper that she had no interest in to begin with. Bruce had bought it, after he had talked to Kara that one weekend, apparently. It was owned by Wayne Enterprise now and Kara was the new editor-in-chief, which made Kate proud.

Kara wasn't the only reason though. There was Parker Torres. The teen Kate had helped out and who had then helped Kate out in return. The lesbian with the conservative, homophobic parents. Things had gotten worse and Kate found herself stepping in, to the point where she became Parker's legal guardian. Foster mother, because if she claimed to know oh-so much better than Parker's parents, then she should take care of her, since both of them were going to burn in hell.

That had set Kate back in the heroing, because suddenly, there was someone dependent on her. By then, Alice had been gone for months now and Kate didn't feel bad about stepping back more and more. However, she was still glad when Ryan Wilder arrived. Kate taught her, much as she could, and left her in the capable hands of Luke, Julia, Sophie and Mary.

Left, because Kate moved all the way to National City. The long-distance thing became more and more straining the longer the two of them were dating. Kate wanted to be _close_ to Kara. Every day, not just when they could somehow fit it into their schedules between apocalypses. On top of that, Parker deserved a fresh start – she had been expelled from her old school for hacking the school system in one of her last acts of rebellion when things at home had gotten worse.

Fresh start in National City, where Kate got to live with her by then fiance Kara. The two – well, three – moved in together. Which was only a bit awkward for Kate, because she felt like she was forcing Kara from the girlfriend role into the mother role without much warning.

Which was when Linda Danvers came back into the picture too, after a few weeks of Kate, Kara and Parker living together. Because actually, Kara loved the mother-role. And she flew back and forth between National City and Eliza's place more and more often to see Linda, growing fonder to the girl that considered her a mother. It seemed only natural to move her to National City.

That was where they were now, living together, as a _family_ , in a way Kate never imagined.

"Okay, who's on juice-duty?", called Kate out as she flipped a pancakes.

"Linda's turn", exclaimed Parker immediately.

"Not true, I was yesterday!", argued Linda, sticking her tongue out at Parker.

"Parker, juice, Linda, table setting", ordered Kate amused.

"Am I on munchkin duty today?", asked Parker as she started squeezing orange juice.

"U—Uhm...", drawled Kate as she craned her neck to check the schedule. "Kara's got a meeting, you... actually, I could use you at the cafe today, if you can?"

"Sure, more shifts, more money", shrugged Parker. "But the munchkin?"

"Sto—op calling me that", pouted Linda while setting the table.

"How would you feel about staying at aunt Alex and aunt Kelly's today?", asked Kate, typing a message to Alex with one hand, while keeping the other hand on the frying pan.

"Ye—es! Auntie Kelly is my _favorite_!", exclaimed Linda excitedly.

"And I promise I will not tell aunts Alex, Beth and Mary", chuckled Kate amused. "Okay, so I got the shift covered with you, got Kelly on babysitting duty, got... nothing left to worry Kara."

"What's not going to worry me? And why is everyone so busy while I was still asleep?"

"Cause you were out late with Nia so we didn't wanna wake you before breakfast", replied Parker.

Kara smiled softly at the teen, brushing her hair down in passing. When she reached Linda, she pressed a kiss to the top of the little girl's head. Lastly, she approached Kate and kissed her softly.

"You know what, I _do_ love having you here, we make a good team", whispered Kara softly.

She couldn't even fathom just _how_ true that was. When Kara's team needed the backup, Kate still donned the mantle of Batwoman, here in National City now. But overall, she was just Kate Kane, running the second establishment of _The Hold-Up_ , while she had left Julia in charge of the original one, running it as the cover for the Bat Team. And it went beyond the superhero things. Seeing Kate with Parker and with Linda was amazing, she was such a great mom. Bringing Linda here was something Kara wouldn't have been able to imagine if not for Kate and Parker – not just the co-parenting, but also Parker, who teased Linda a lot but was a very doting big sister. J'onn, Alex, Kelly, Nia and Brainy all pitched in too, babysitting whenever they really needed it. Their family was unorthodox, but it _worked_. It worked _because_ it was unorthodox – because they all were special people, superheroes, aliens. Kara smiled as she watched Kate hand off the pancakes to Linda.

When Kara had been Linda's current age, she had been alone and frightened. She had only just arrived on Earth and the Danvers family were still total strangers to her, strangers with whom she had to found a place now. Parents and an older sister, who weren't her blood, who for some reason had decided to take her in. Kara was glad that, just like her, Linda had found her own family, found parents who loved and accepted and embraced her, and a big sister who helped guide her in.

Not to mention that Kara had one thing to offer that Eliza and Jeremiah couldn't – they had done their everything, but they could never teach her about Krypton, about her culture and heritage. Something Kara could. Often times, Kara would bring Linda along to the Fortress to meet up with Clark, Conner and Lara to learn more about Krypton's history and train their powers.

"Okay, today is... I have another meeting this afternoon and after, I'm meeting the others at the tower. I can't pick Linda up, but maybe I can-", started Kara, looking at the schedule.

"Alex got it", interrupted Kate, stepping up to her fiance. "I texted her. She will pick Linda up from school, take her home with her where Kelly is going to watch Linda while Alex and you meet at the tower. It's okay. Our family network got you covered. Just sit down and eat breakfast."

"You're ama—azing", groaned Kara as she leaned in to kiss Kate.

"So—o...", drawled Parker. "Can I maybe go visit aunts Beth and Mary this weekend?"

Kara smiled and was ready to agree, but Kate was narrowing her eyes. "Them, specifically, not Pam and Harley? I _know_ you have been texting with them a lot, I will not have you become part of the Sirens."

"Oh come on", groaned Parker. "Everybody in the family gets a secret identity. Lemme have one too. And besides, Harl and Pam are good guys now, right?"

"...In the broadest stretch of the term", muttered Kate. "And it's stretching that term very thin."

"They're not actively destroying anything", offered Kara with an amused smile. "Let her spend time with them, if she likes. We have reformed villains in our circles – Barry's married to one."

"Well, Captain Cold is something different", tried Kate to argue. "He got reformed by falling for a hero. Harley and Pamela have their own motivations all about themselves. Okay, fine, go. _But_ I expect you to stay at aunt Beth's, she's the most responsible. And no trying to impress Ryan."

Parker flushed and glared. She had a bit of a crush on Gotham's new Batwoman. Kara smiled amused as she finally sat down to eat breakfast with her family. There was always some negotiating going on, but somehow that only made it feel more like home. She turned to kiss Kate's cheek as her fiance sat down next to her. Their family was mismatched, but absolutely perfect.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, in the conclusion to our story, we have happy, domestic Kanvers. As they both deserve. Also, honestly, Kate retiring, I could see it IF THEY HAD HER FINISH OFF THE ALICE STORY. At this point, I really wish they had known about Ruby quitting before and would have changed the plot around the Beth vs Alice situation. Had Beth lived and Alice died, they could have wrapped Kate's business up in the rest of the season and it'd feel natural to pass on the mantle. But I digress. And I also live in a world where Kate retires to live with her wife Kara, so there's that.
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading and even more so for commenting!

**Author's Note:**

> [My updating schedule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/profile) can be found on my profile and if you'd like, come visit me on tumblr at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
